lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graciel Flay
Graciel is a panzer who has his soul merged with the an soul of a cat the moment he was born. All Panzers have a MPUD, a great device to use when pulling out his weapon. When wounded or ill, he would use his MPUD to monitor his health. Handy. Personality and Appearance Graciel is either in cat form or human form. Generally, he would be in cat form while snooping about. For these past 3 months he had been on the road to visit around Pebbleton's nooks and crannies in cat form. This has turned into a habit where he would be in cat form, for a long period of time. On Weekends, he would be in his human form most because of his part-time job at Stray Cats. Graciel is laxed and cheerful, but when the situation calls for, he can be dead serious. In fights, he is serious and full of concentration. Being a sniper, he requires a good amount of distance from his enemy. When he is in close range with his enemy, he would resort on his secondary weapon, a hand pistol. When not in cover transformation, Graciel has ears of a cat, eyes of a cat. He has dark hair and brown eyes. In cat form, he is, a dark silky furred cat with shiny blue eyes. Graciel can turn into a cat with ease, maybe because of his laxed nature that allows him to make do with ease, or maybe the soul of the cat who is laxed... No one knows, not even himself. Graciel's cat ears would sometimes pop out a bit, his hair on the sides lifts up a bit when his happens. Because he has yet to master a long term cover, he generally pretends to be wearing cat ears (Neko-Mimi) at work. Skills Transformations * Human (cover transformation) - have the ability to hide animal features, requires great mastering to hide animal feature to look human. * Animal cat Granted skills These skills are only applied when he is not in cover transformation. * Agility (inc. fast reflexes) * Sharp eyes History He grew up in a small resident, middle class lifestyle. At the age of 11, he was attending military training school. His education ended at the age of 16. With sharp eyes from his cat feature and stable postures, he excelled in marksmanship. Still, Graciel chooses to specialise in sniping, and is ace efficient with hand guns. He left the military at the age of 21 and worked for a crime investagation team for two years. Graciel was given a new job and was sent to the human grounds to despose the anomalies, Blights. At the age of 23, he moved into Pebbleton, his new home. In Pebbleton, he is to live a new life, like starting over. He gets paid monthly by his real job, but in the human grounds, Graciel needs income source to further blend into society, so he started a part-time job at the cake café, Stray Cats. Current Residents 1st Line: 2 Peddington Lane 2nd Line: City/Town: Pebbleton State/Country: ??? Zip/Post Code: ??? As of odopting (befriending) a perculiar Blight Cat, it had moved in with Graciel. Relationship Noco Berry A superior to Graciel and Cassius. Not much communication outside of duties. Cassius A partner who suddenly appeared before Graciel at Pebbleton Park. His first debut to impress Graciel was a miscalculation, he fire shots at the wrong target! (Poor Jacket). Graciel is Cassius' senior, and they need to stick together. Sophia (Oriole) Aquaintance, met after the Train Blight. Together they repelled a Dog Lampost Blight in a joint attack. Martin Chang Aquantance, met in the Park along with Sophia after the Train Blight incident. After a misfortune with another Panzer, Martin had a hatred to Panzers. Graciel has caused a few bumps on his head when he was out before at the Park, not so sure if Martin remembers... They met up again when Martin and Sophia went to rescue Cassius at the cliff side, from there, relationship between them may have gotten better. Blacky Blacky is a Cat Blight who has absorbed some remains of Jackets Ether through his torn yellow Jacket. It's gender is not revealed yet. Currently it is living under the same roof with Graciel. Category:Player Characters Category:Panzers Category:Characters